Circus Monster
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: In Azkaban, Harry's only company is three dementors. Or so he thought. Death's been watching his master, waiting for him to leave. And when he does, Voldemort is reserected and stuck to him. Prepare Harry, prepare. Harry X Voldemort. Losely based off of Circus Monster by Luka Megurine Vocaloid Neko!Voldemort. Dark!Harry.


**I'm not going to lie. This turned out diffrent then I really wanted it to do. I hope that you all enjoy it anyways. Thank you and review!**

**Love, Keta.**

Circus Monster (Luka Megurine/ Vocaloid)

Song listened to:

**(Circus Monster)**

Harry is still but still he breathes. A lone tear fights its way from his war hardened eyes. The dingy cell in Azkaban mutilating his soul and heart farther than even Voldemort had ever done. He doesn't understand what he has done wrong. He followed the prophecy to a 'T'. He played his part as their little puppet, as the perfect pawn.

And now they leave him to rot, all alone.

His only company is the memories of a simpler time when he was happy, when he could hide behind the illusion that at least someone loved him…

Who is he kidding? The only people who he could ever make himself think loved him were Sirius and Remus. Hell, though in Voldemort too. At least he never abandoned him. They all did now. Sirius, Remus and Voldemort are dead.

The tears flow now, but they don't have anything to do with the dementors outside of his room. They don't affect him anymore, instead giving him comfort when he can't find any. §Little one, why do you cry this time?§

Harry being used to the compassionate hisses as they slip through his door, throws himself at the trio of soul sucking creature. §Why did they leave me here? Why, Kanashimi?§

The creature named sorrow takes up his little hand. §No one understands, the meaning behind a human wizards intentions.§

§But I'm a human wizard.§

§You're better than that.§ another whispers.

§What do you mean, Shi.§

The one proclaimed as death doesn't answer. Instead the third does. §You are more powerful, young one. Death has chosen you. And I do not mean you Shi.§ Shi giggles.

§Chi, what do you mean? I broke the wand.§

§No one can break the elder wand.§

§Then where is it?§

§In the darkness with your partner.§

§My partner?§

§The one you miss so much, Lord Voldemort.§

§What? He's dead!§

§And you are death's master. Call him.§

§Are you sure, Kanashimi?§

§Yes! Now do it and escape.§

§Alright.§

§Goodbye, Harry,§ they hiss and leave out the door.

'_Voldemort,'_ he thinks, reaching out with his soul and feels an answering tug.

**(Roses are Red by Aqua)**

'_**What took you so long, Harry?'**_ A loud crack explodes in the room and Harry's outside of the walls with Tom Marvolo Riddle on the grounds where they died. He, Harry notices, has changed. His hair is shaggier and if you weren't looking closely, you'd never see his slit pupils and dark brown ears laid against his head. "Don't stare," the former Dark Lord growls.

"Why not, Kitty-cat?"

Voldemort launches himself at the teen who falls to the ground with laughter when the subtle black collar around the neko's neck shocks him. "Shut up! It's not funny! That stupid creature, Death decided I should be your pet!"

"Well then, pet. We should be going."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks. You're too old for me." He scowls but follows anyway, a twitching tail unwinding from his right leg. "Aww… he gave you a little tail too."

"Fuck off!" The teen snickers and keeps walking. "Where are we going?" he asks.

"I don't know yet. Considering I'm a criminal now."

"Then let's go to my manor."

"I don't know how to get there."

He gives me an annoyed look. "I can apperate us there, dumbass."

"You curse a lot."

"Yeah I do when I'm annoyed. Now grab my fucking arm!" Harry snickers, then feels like he's going to hurl when they appear in Voldemort's house.

The younger wizard blinks and says, "this place is kickin'."

Voldemort rolls his eyes. "I'm taking a shoulder. The room across from mine may be yours. In a couple of days, I'm going to need silence."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, Tomcat."

"Piss off," he growls. "I need to gather a few of my death eaters."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"That's not an answer."

"We have to get rid of the ministry!"

"Why?"

"Did you even bother to look at what they've been doing to the world, Potter?" Harry flinches at his tone of voice and shakes his head no. "They've been trying to integrate us with muggles."

"And what's so wrong with that?"

"The muggles will not except us. You would think that we would learn from the witch trials. They would try to destroy all of us! And I'd rather not die again…" He chuckles darkly. "Never mind that. Until Death chooses a new master, probably never, I'll live. Just because I'm your pet. And speaking of being your pet, I'm going to need your help after my shower."

"Why do you need my help?"

"I can't get the water out of my ears on my own." Harry starts cackling. "It's not funny!"

"You're right; it's not funny. It's hilarious! The great big badass dark lord needs the help of his 'master' in order to dry out his ears!"

"Fuck off! It's not my fault! I've only been a neko for like two days! I don't really have it all down!"

"Whatever. Go get your shower, kitty-cat."

_**Two Weeks after escape: (Dreamscape (Long Edit) by 009 Sound System)**_

"You know if fate is a fickle friend, then death's a fucking bastard."

Harry looks over to the neko sprawled on the couch. "Really, Tom?"

"Yes."

"You are such a big dork."

"Nu uhh!"

"Did you seriously just say 'Nu uhh'?"

"No. You imagined it, Potter."

"Sure, I did. Let's go to bed, Tommy." With a roll of his eyes, the once fearsome lord follows with a yawn. The duo part at the corridor and go to sleep.

Tom wakes up the next morning on a moving pillow. He growls in warning and opens his eyes slowly to see... his new master, Harry Potter. He shrieks and falls back off of the bed. Harry opens his great big green eyes, still hazy from sleep. "What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?"

Harry looks around and raises his eyebrow. "Um… Voldemort, this is my room."

He looks around to and blushes uncontrollably. "Oh, I'm sorry… I'll just be going then." But he gives off an aura of longing, like he doesn't want to leave.

"Yeah… I'll see you later then."

Tom nods and runs into his room, tail twitching in anxiety. "What's wrong with me?" As if in answer his tail curls around his arm before flicking back the way he came. "Why did I go in there?" He sighs before curling up in a tight little kitty-like ball on his barely slept in bed to get himself into as right a mind as he possibly can before his death eaters show up. He doesn't want to have another embarrassing problem in front of them, but his instincts are telling him that he probably will.

_**(Romeo and Cinderella by Hatsune Miku)**_

"Hey Voldemort! Where are you? Your death eaters are here!" The former savior gives the inner circle and those who were his classmates a giant shrug. (In this story none of them died! Yay!) "Will you guys help me find him? He's been acting a little more off of his rocker today." They collectively nod. "Cool." Harry starts to walk back to his room with the cloaked men and women following behind him. "Oh, and when you see him, please don't bring up his little… new additions."

"Like what, Potter?" Snape asks.

"He has cat ears and a tail."

"What?" they start cracking up.

"How did that happen?" Mr. Malfoy asks.

"Death turned him into my pet. After all I am the entity's master. He just loves to please me." The laughter dies out, bringing a smile to Harry's lips.

"_**Master?" **_

All of the death eaters stop suddenly and Harry holds out his hand to the dark shadow that extends its skeletal hand back. "Hello, Death. What do you need?"

"_**To help you find your Tom."**_

"That's very sweet. But I can find him on my own. I promise." He looks behind him at the cowering wizards and witches. "You might want to change into your less volatile form."

"_**Ah, I am scaring those who carry such a beautiful name, am I?"**_

"Yes."

"_**Oh, well."**_ The darkness falls away to reveal a little boy who clings to Harry's leg. _**"Does this one work, Master Harry?"**_

"Yes, it does."

"_**Good. I'm going to help you find the kitty now."**_ He holds out his hand and the elder wand appears. _**"I forgot to give this to you, Master."**_

"That's okay, Death. Thank you though."

"_**Welcome. Have fun embarrassing your pet today!"**_ Then the child disappears.

Harry shakes his head. "He's so goofy."

Turning around he hears Bellatrix Lestrange say, "I think I'm scared of kids now." Some of the others give verbal agreements and slowly back away from Harry.

"I think I've just been offended. Oh well!" He looks down at his wand. "Point me, Tom Marvolo Riddle." They follow the wand to a small cupboard just big enough to fit a smaller person. Harry knocks on it gently and feels Voldemort's magic reacting gently to his, urging him to open the door. "Tom," Harry whispers, opening it quickly to see him curled up in the small space with a content expression on his face. "Come on. Your death eaters are here."

Tom leans into Harry's touch and slowly opens his eyes slowly. "Harry…" he purrs and the smaller male pulls him into his arms. "My Harry."

_**Four Weeks: (Decode by Paramore)**_

Tom looks over his collection of death eaters at the teen in the back. He smiles softly, lips just slightly curled up. §Harry…§ he hisses, knowing that he will hear him.

§Yes, Tom?§

§Come up here. Please.§

He visibly sighs. §Alright.§ He strides and steps gracefully through the crowd, giving those who have not seen the escaped wizard yet quite a shock. "What's up?"

Voldemort stands and wraps his arms around the boy. "You're mine and I want them to know it," he whispers.

"Alright." Louder he said. "Wait, don't you mean you are mine, Lord Voldemort."

"Your what?"

"My nightmare. My pet. And my eternal love."

"Good." To his death eaters the man says, "You will follow Harry's every command or you will suffer most painfully. You will not harm him, or you will beg for death but Death will never let you die."

"Of course not!" The half pint child form of Death pops up between the two of them. "He's my Harry and if anyone touches him, I'll make them suffer eternally."

"Who are you?" one of the outer circle asks.

"_**I'm Death!"**_ The crowd pales. _**"I'm not that scary!"**_

"No, you're just a fucking bastard."

He glares at Tom. _**"Is this about me giving you cat ears and a tail?"**_

"Yes."

"_**Good. Then I am!"**_ He looks down at a pocket watch. "_**Oh! I have to go! Lots to do! Lots to do! Plan to kill Minister for me! Bye, bye!"**_ And then he disappears just as quickly as he came.

"Well you heard him!" Harry shouts. "Let's start planning on how to kill the Minister!"

_**Seven Weeks: (All Around Me by Flyleaf)**_

Harry smiles at Voldemort on their silken bed sheets. Even though they've only been together for four and a half weeks now, everything just seems right when they are together. Too right. And they'll have each other for all of eternity if the little ball of fur, Death, between them has anything to say about it.

The neko pets said ball of fur, his tail curled around the cat's. The older wizard doesn't even look at what he's doing, instead he looks at his seme. "Harry," he whispers.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Harry's shocked, having never heard it before from him. He's known that the dark wizard does but…

"I love you too."

"I know I've never said it…"

"But I felt it. You don't have to say anything, kitty. I knew it all along."

_**Eight Weeks: (I Swear I'll Change by Attack Attack)**_

Harry and Voldemort stand side by side with robe hoods pulled above their heads, watching the Ministry fall to their power. The opposing forces are bound together in front of the dark lords who smile before dropping their robes.

"Harry!" Hermione calls.

"Hello, Hermione." His smile drops and he turns to Fenrir Grayback, the werewolf alpha. "Kill her."

"With pleasure." He grabs ahold of the girl and leads her away. His old friends are distributed the say way with the exception of Luna, Neville and George who stood out of the battle. The three of them stand of to the side with awe as the Minister is brought in front of their friend.

"Hello, Fudge. Would you like to meet one of my friends?"

"Never, you fucking rat! I knew this would happen if you were let live, but no one would listen to me! You couldn't even kill him!" He jerks his head at Harry's neko. "Bloody freak!" he spits at the older wizard.

Harry hisses out a Cruciatus curse. "No one. No one insults him! He is mine!" Harry's eyes turn black and the elder wand appears in his hand. Death soon follows after, his dark for blooming behind the two immortals like a skeletal flower.

"What the hell is that?"

"I am Death. Harry is my master, and Tom is Harry's. To insult Tom is to insult Harry, and to insult Harry is to insult me! And no one insults me!" He raises his skeletal hand to rip the life out of the Minister when he cries out.

"Harry! Harry please! I'll change! Just don't do this! I will let you and Voldemort live a peaceful life! Just don't do this!"

"No. You'll never change. You'd want me to become your perfect puppet again, the perfect pawn. No thank you. I'll never be your Circus Monster again." And with a smile full of fangs and malice, Death reaps the Minister's soul.


End file.
